All For One, and One For All
by Jemmini-Chan
Summary: Jack is happily married to Celia, when his beautiful son, Alex, gets a strange sickness that no one can figure out. In a last attempt to find a diagnosis, Doctor Hardy calls a realative, who are doctors-in-training. Chaos ensues, literally. R&R!
1. Chapter One

Here's my newest Fic! I'm hopping it'll be considered decent, that'd be nice! Anyway, jus' so ya know, I'll be posting one chapter a day(as long as I can weasel the computer from my older brother long enough) and another chapter each day for every three reviews I get! So, REVIEW!!! d:D YAY!!!**  
  
Story Name:** One for All and All For One  
**Authoress: **Jemmini-Chan  
**Series:** None as of yet  
**Estimated Series Length:** N/A  
**Genre:** Romance/Comedy with some Drama mixed in(:D Cause I just can't write without it!)  
**Subject:** Harvest Moon; A wonderful Life  
**Place:** Forget-Me-Not Valley  
**Time Period:** About three years after the game starts(except during Flashbacks and commercials)  
**Warnings:** Some possible fluff, cursing, uh, sexual thingies, things, stuff...... Yeah... or something........ I don't know what to call it......  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Summary:** Jack is happily married to Celia, when his beautiful son, Alex, gets a strange sickness that no one can figure out. In a last attempt to find a diagnosis, Doctor Hardy calls his second cousins little nephew twice removed on his mother's side's kids, who happen to be doctors-in-training that specialises in exotic diseases, and Chaos ensues. Literally.  
**Author Notes:** Yah! New ficcy! All clap for me! -everyone begins clapping- YAH! I'm SOOOOOOOOO Happy! Ok, if it starts out kinda slow or confusing or anything, sorry! It should get better as I go!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own AWL, it's owned by natsume etc., as are their characters n' stuff.  
**Claimer:** I own, well, the people you WON'T find in Forget-Me-Not Valley if you play through the game. Trust me, you'll know who.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Gee, that's one LONG flashback.....**

Jack shook his head vigourously, causing water to fly in all directions and grinning broader than one would think anyone with his size noggin could. He burst out laughing, and swiped his hand across the rippled surface of the water, spraying waves of crystal clear, cool and refreshing water over his beautiful wife, Celia, and his son, Alex, who was held close to her chest, in her arms, and desperately clawing forward, reaching for the waterfall right next to him. she cried in protest, putting one of her hands in front of her to block the water, in vain.  
  
AHH! Daddy! Alex cried, blinking his eyes tightly shut and instantly withdrawing his groping hand. Both his parents bust out in giggle fits and he glanced between them, a very confused look on his face. Wha, what? he asked shyly, looking up on the water sprinkled face of his mother.  
  
Sweetheart, you, you have a, a FISH on your head! she chocked out in-between laughs. Alex blinked several times before awkwardly, and with as little movement as he could manage, glanced up at the top of his head(well, as close as you can get without a mirror), and, just on cue, a small fish's tail collided with his face as it flopped off, back into the water.  
  
AH! Mean fishy!! he cried, wiping at his face frantically as though it might become contaminated, which just caused his parents to laugh more. Jack was wearing a pair of light blue swim trunks, his wife a light green one piece swimsuit, with horizontal white strips across it(no bandanna), and they were both up to their chests in water. Their son, who now clung relentlessly to his mother's suit, cowering in fear of more fish that may attack at any moment now, in seek of revenge, wore a pair of dark green swim trunks, and no hat.(Darn headgear isn't waterproof!)  
  
Well, you three seem to be having fun.... a blond girl with absorbing blue eyes said calmly, with the slightest undertone of anger, from the riverside. It was none other than the infamous Muffy, in her incredibly revealing, bright red bikini. Jack, turning to face the lady, dropped his arms and stared, a slight blush covering his face. Celia blinked briefly, before catching on, probably from the malevolent and seductive grin that now consumed Muffy's face, as she began posing for any males in the proximity, and waded carefully across the river, and taped Jack lightly on the back, her face with a horribly annoyed and stern look on it. He wheeled around, nearly knocking her over, and after about a semi-second of his brain catching up with him, his arm flew behind his head and he grinned sheepishly.  
  
Eh heh heh, er, sorry, darling? he said awkwardly, still blushing. Celia's face softened a bit, she pecked him lightly on the cheek, waving a finger slightly in front of his face as if to say That's a no-no.' and waded the rest of the way to the shore, setting Alex down on the river side, at Muffy's feet(coincidentally).  
  
Mommy! No! Me wanna swim!! the boy cried in protest, but she quickly hushed him, then Celia looked up toward the blue bar waitress.  
  
So, Muffy, what brings you here? she asked, her voice leaking with inward dwelling rage. Long ago, the village girls had been competing over the newcomer. Muffy and Celia had obviously both fallen for him(hard....) by the time Fall rolled around, but no one really figured out what Nami was thinking. Anyway, Nami wasn't the one trying to break Jack's loyalty, so, back to the matter at hand, -ahem-, It was a brisk, winter day, just a tad bit colder than most, when Celia came running into the farm, as Jack was engulfed in a very interesting milking session........  
  
!!!FLASHBACK!!!  
  
Celia, what's wrong? Jack asked, his voice slightly strained with worry. Tears were running in streams down from her gentle eyes, and her apron and face were coated with dirt.  
  
Jack! I, I'm so sorry! please, forgive me! she wailed, collapsing at his feet. There were harsh cuts along her ankles, that ran up her flawless legs, and probably farther, but he couldn't see past her dress(not that he was trying! ;D ).  
  
Celia! Wha, what's wrong? What are you sorry for? Jack asked awkwardly trying to stroke her back in a attempt to comfort her. She just withered away and began to cry harder.  
  
Oh, Jack! I'm, I'm SO sorry! she continued to wail into the soft snow that coated the freshly cut grass. Jack was beginning to get very nervous. He couldn't seem to get her calmed down, he didn't know what he should do to try, and he had no clue what she could be blubbering for.  
  
C-Celia, what is it? I, I'm sure it'll be fine! he offered, getting down and rubbing her back in gentle circular motions. To both his relief and horror, she didn't pull away this time, but still buried her nose deeper into the snow.  
  
Oh, Jack, I, I- she began, sobbing uncontrollably, before her speech was interrupted by another familiar voice.  
  
Jackie, dear! It's me, Muffy! I have something for you! Muffy cried, walking up to the fence. Seemingly totally ignoring the sobbing Celia, she held out a brightly ornate red box. Happy Birthday! I got you a gift! she said, her eyes closed in joy, but as she said the words Happy Birthday', Celia's sobs almost doubled.  
  
Er, Muffy, could you, maybe, come by later? I'm, a bit, busy. he said, a bit unsure of himself, glancing back at the Celia who had abandoned him, squirming in-between sobs over till she was on the other side of Bess(his cow).  
  
Aw, but I made it just for you! she said in a mock disappointed tone, her eyes now opened and fluttering in that seductive way she used just to get to him. Jack was kneeling strangely in front of his cow, but facing the side of the fence Muffy stood at instead of his cow, an embarrassed and confused look on his face. Come on! It'll only take a second! she said happily. Jack sighed.  
  
Muffy, why don't, you, put it down or something, and, I'll stop by the Blue Bar to open it, or, you could take it with you, I'm just, busy right now. he said wearily, thinking _This is going to be a very complicated morning, at this rate...' _in a very exhausted mental tone.  
  
Hmph! Doing what? Today's Your birthday! she asked, rather impatient. Jack glanced around nervously for an excuse, meanwhile, Celia's sobs had reached a minimum, but she was gasping for breath and now hiccuping as well.  
  
Uh, well, milking Bess! he said conclusively, finally realizing the obvious. Muffy put one of her hands on her hip in disgust, withdrawing the gift to her other side.  
  
And how long will that take? she said angrily, tapping one of her feet impatiently.  
  
Er, longer than you think! And, I, er, still have to brush and trim the sheep, and feed the chickens! But, I'll stop over as soon as my chores are done! he said hopefully. Much to his relief, with only another Hmph!' and a Fine!', she stomped off back to her place of employment. he breathed to himself, falling back on his bottom. Glad that's over, now..., he said calmly to himself, crawling across the snow back over to Celia. Ce, what's wrong? You can tell me anything...., he offered sweetly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She immediately rolled over, putting her face deeper in the snow and shaking him off.  
  
You like -hiccup- Muffy, do-hiccup-don't you? she sobbed, curling up in a tiny ball. Jack, taken aback by both her reaction and response, withdraw his hand timidly.  
  
Well, uh, of course. I, I like everyone in town. he said, his voice shaky from uncertainty. The sobs had died down considerably, and Celia slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, and turned to face him. Her eyes were red from tears, and she was still hiccuping every now and then, but most of the dirt had come off in the snow. Her nose and cheeks were bright red now from the cold, her clothes were soaked and a little muddy and a tiny trail of mucus ran from her right nostril to just above her upper lip. Seeing the way he stared at her, she quickly wiped her face with her sleeve, and vigourously rubbed her eyes with her fists.  
  
No! You, you kn-hiccup-know what I mean! she protested, looking at him sorrowfully. How could one girl look so much like a Goddess, and yet so pathetic at the same time?  
  
What? Oh, er, well...... he began awkwardly looking away, his cheeks turning slightly pink from the thought. It was true, Muffy was undeniably attractive, she always had been. But there was definitely a lot to be desired in the mental department'(as his father used to say sometimes...).  
  
I knew it! I KNEW it! she screamed, standing up in one quick movement, and she began running. Jumping over the fence and heading for Vesta's farm, she called back Now I'm not even SORRY I lost your horse!  
  
What? No, Celia! he cried, standing up as well, and reaching a hand out helplessly. No, I didn't mean, wait! he cried, taking a step forward, then a step back, then another forward, and finally returning to where he began. he whispered quietly, hanging his head and trudging regretfully toward his house, his hands and legs frozen from laying and sitting in the snow. Closing his door, his chores and Muffy temporally forgotten, he thought softly, in only the farthest reaches of his mind. _No, not like this, not like this at all.... I love you...'_  
  
!!!WE INTERRUPT THIS FLASHBACK FOR A COMMERCIAL FROM OUR SPONSORS.......!!!

**END CHAPTER  
**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: What _IS_ that Girl up to?  
  
**

!!!COMMERCIAL!!!  
  
A tall, overly skinny man standing next to a woman whom looks very pregnant is looking around, very puzzled, in front of the scene of a small village. The man is about six foot five and the woman six foot one. The man has messy black hair and wire rim glasses, brown eyes, and is wearing a pair of very loose overalls, a white T-shirt, and dark brown work boots. The woman also has overalls, but no shirt, mousey brown hair and the most intoxicating blue eyes. the man clears his throat briefly, placing a bony arm over the woman's shoulders. Excuse me, could someone show me the way to the _doctor's office_? My wife is not feeling well. He says, rather loudly. A young girl of about nineteen pops out of a nearby house. She has magenta-red hair with black streaks, silver colored eyes, an exotic smile and a nearly perfect, skinny frame, and gives off the same air as a model as she walks up to them.  
  
Excuse me, sir, I couldn't help but over hear your predicament, perhaps I may be of service? she offers kindly, leaning in on him, almost in a seductive way. Blinking vividly, he draws back from her.  
  
Y-yes, please. Do you now where I can find a doctor for my wife? She's ill and we fear for our child's health! he said shakily, as his wife pushed him away from her chest, glaring.(They don't seem to be REALLY married... it's a commercial.......)  
  
Oh! That's excellent! I mean, not, really, but, anyway! Me and my sisters are triplets, and we are starting our own medical business! Please, let me show you to my sisters, and they can look at your wife! she cries happily, grabbing his hand and pulling him off, his wife following, glaring in-between both the girl and her husband. The scene fades out and switches to them in a white plastered, obviously fake, doctor's office.  
  
So? How are you feeling now? That was a VERY rare illness you and your baby had! a girl with bubble gum pink hair says happily, dressed in a doctor's coat and knee high white leather boots. The girl from before and another with mint green hair are standing nearby in the same outfit. The lady is sitting on a shiny steel table with the man next to her.  
  
Yeah! You're lucky you found us! the green haired one said in response, and the man nodded his head.  
  
Thank you! I'm coming back here EVERY TIME me or my kid is sick! the lady said enthusiastically, grinning for the first time. The girls smiled shiny, toothy grins and give a thumbs up to the camera as the commercial fades out........  
  
!!!END COMMERCIAL!!!  
  
!!!CONTINUE FLASHBACK!!!  
  
Jack looked up from the entricate yet simple design on his pillow as he heard a rap rap rap' on his door. Come in. he muttered half heartedly, burrying his face in his pillow. The door creaked open slowly, and Vesta's face poked through it. She creaked the door open just enough to squeeze through, shut it gently behind her, and walked to the side of Jack's bed.  
  
Jeck, are you all right? she asked quietly, her voice unnaturally soft. Jack stiffled a sarcastic laugh in his pillow, turning his head to face the wall.  
  
Of course, this is the best day of my life... he muttered sarcastically, glaring at a tiny black speck of dirt on the wall. He felt Vesta place a heavy hand on his shoulder, and fought the urge to shake her off.  
  
You know, Celia's pretty upset. She hasn't come out of her room all day.... she said quietly, watching his every move. He almost let out that pesky sarcastic laugh again, and rolled over, looking at the cieling.  
  
_I bet..... I'm sure she's REALLY upset......'_ he thought in a very annoyed tone, before glancing up at Vesta. Her face was riddled with worry, and it was obvious she wasn't exactly having a good day either. He sighed inardly, deciding to play along. Okay, do you know what's wrong with her? he asked, as if he didn't already know the answer. She was mad because he liked Muffy too, and he didn't immediatly dismiss the thought. Vesta sighed.  
  
No, not really. All I know is that it has something to do with you. Are you _sure_ you're okay? she asked again, he nodded, sitting up.  
  
What's the big deal with her, anyway? All I did was say I didn't not like Muffy. he asked semi-rhetorically in an annoyed tone. Vesta continued to watch him carefully, and, after a couple minutes(seemed like hours to Jack) she pulled a small deep forest green book from her apron and held it out to him.  
  
I, I think you might want to look at this, Jack. Just, be sure to give it back, say you found it outside. she said, turning to leave. Jack raised a suspicious eyebrow and watched her retreating back.  
  
What's this? he asked, picking it off of his bedside where she had put it, but, too late, Vesta just waved him off and closed the door. Jack sighed deeply, picking up the book. After flipping it around a bit, making sure he found the cover(there wasn't any tittle) he opened the thing, and gasped. On the back of the cover, written in black permanment marker, was a list of every unmarried man in town, under the age of twenty-five(some that he didn't even recognize from the village were written in at the top, his name was at the very bottom......) with a couple hearts or so next to them, not always done in the same color(some were colored pencil, some marker, some crayon, some pen.) or style(some were obviously scribbled in quickly, some had entricate designs around them, doddles inside them, all kinds of things.). But what allured him the most was his name, it had countless little tiny red hearts floating up from lines around it, and had a very strict, almost millitary lineup of hearts, all intricatly fashioned like they were done by an artist from the middle ages(you know, the ones that do those awesome/weird letters at the beggining of chapters and stuff). He counted about ten in the row, and probably about twenty others that were really small or not in the lineup. He gulped, awkwardlyglancing at the next page. So, this is Celia's Diary..... he said slowly to himself, glancing over the page. As though suddenly realising exactly what it was he had just said, he slammed the diary shut, and looked around his home nervously. His breathing had turned to quick, shallow gasps, and he felt like his heart was about to hammer it's way right out of his chest. After waiting a minute to calm down, he reopenned the book again with shaky hands, and glanced down at the first page.  
  
_Spring 24th  
Dear Diary,  
Hey, it's me, Celia. My mom(may the Goddesses bless her soul) ;eft me this diary, it had a note in it that said, If you should ever travel to somewhere far away, be sure to always keep a record of you travels. You will want to look back on it many a time, and who knows what you might learn from yourself. Write in this everyday, and show it to your husband and your children when you get married. A diary is the voice of the soul, so open up to it. Especially when there's no one else you have to open up to'. Well, I think that's pretty melodramatic, but, hey, whatever. I'm currently ridding out to Vesta's(a famliy memeber of mine) farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley. And I can hardly wait to get there! I haven't seen or even heard from Vesta in Soooooooo long! It's pretty boring and lonely on the boat that I'm taking, but at least I have you. -Yawn-, well, I'm tired, so, I better get lots of sleep! I have a fishing pole and tommorrow I'm going to catch some fish off the side of the boat! At least, I hope I'll catch something!'_  
  
Swallowing hard, Jack, turned a couple pages, skimming over them. Her beautiful, yet srawly handwritting littered all of the pages, and some had pictures to accompany the text. The artistry amazed him. On a few pages, were a couple poems she had apparently written, though most of them had been quickly scribbled out by a pencil. Getting a bit more used to the ideal of flipping through Celia's private diary, he quickly wipped his sweaty hands on the sheets next to him, and flipped forward to the day he meet her. It was deep in the middle of the book, and he silently wondered how much longer she'd have room to write in this thing on a daily basis.  
  
_Spring 3rd  
Dear Diary,  
Guess what! You know that old farm, Dreamer Farm, the one Takakura works at? Well, this really cute boy named Jack just moved there. Apparently he's the son of the guy who used to live there(Goddess, bless his soul and let him rest in peace! How sad how he died, and then his son came to fulfill her dream, it's like one of those books I see Nami reading sometimes). Well, he stopped by to meet Vesta and me, he seemed really sweet, and I think he'll be coming by for farming supplies alot. Ya know, he might have done this for all the girls, but, well, later on in the day, he brought me a flower! I know, I know, I'm such a pathetic romantic, but still, he IS really sweet. I added him to the list', as you know. I wonder how long he'll be staying. Maybe I should stop by sometime and offer to help with the farm, hm? Oh, and he has the cutest little dog! Hecalls him Mustard(how weird is that!?) and his dog's just as friendly! Well, I better get to bed befdore Vesta comes up and yells at me for not sleeping cause we have a lot of work to do tommorrow' not like we don't always. Ah well, night.'_  
  
Jack sighed to himself, remembering that first day. Everyone in town was so nice to him, how could he not like ANY of them? I mean, even Nami was polite(mind you, she didn't come down or anything, but it's not like she spit in his face and told him to go back to whereever he came from or something.) And Celia really cared about his dad, even though he was, well, dead. After taking in another deep breath, he turned to the last page with something written in it.  
  
_Winter 14th  
Dear Diary,  
Me and Vesta came up with a great scheme! I just hope it works...... See, I found the PERFECT thing to give Jack for his birthday tommorrow, but, the onlyproblem is it's way out in Mineral Village, and I sprained my ankle yesterday. Vesta decided I still had to get it myself(Bless her heart, she's one of the few people that really understand me!) so she went over to Jack's farm, and asked to borrow his Horse, Chocolate, for a day or two. True to his personality, he leant it out with hardly any hesitation. He did ask what we needed it for, but Vesta told him we were just running a bit low on food, so we were gonna send someone into town to pick up some. He, so very thoughtful, offered to share some of his, but, Vesta declined(of course, we have plenty of food, but...). I really hope this works, and I hope nothing goes wrong. I heard rumors floating around that there were Bandits covering the mountain path to town, so you better wish me luck! Just in case, I'm bringing a goodluck charm(the most beautiful crystal I've ever seen, Jack gave it to me! I told you about it a while back, remember?). Well, Vesta assures me everything'll turn out okay in the end. I sure hope she's right! Well, I better get some sleep, I've got to get up really early tommorrow to go to town! G'night!'_  
  
Jack smiled slightly to himself. That explains some things.... He sat there for a while, just watching the oage with a joyful and curious grin on his face, till suddenly he remembered. Celia! He snapped the Dairy shut, leaped up from bed, and ran out of his house, making a B-line for Vesta's farm. With any luck, Celia won't be TOO suspicous of the Diary, right? I mean, boy's mysteriously find girl's diaries all the time, right? Okay, so maybe he was fooling himself, but he was too worried about Celia to really care much if she hated him for reading it. There were more important things, anyway, right? Right. Out of breath, Jack skidded to a stop in front of the wooden building where Celia made her residence on the second story, swung the door open, and rushed inside. CELIA! Are you here? he called, heading for the staircase.  
  
radiated from the second story in Celia's sweet voice, though it was amplified and altered slightly by anger and tears. Jack grabbed the railing, and began to climb the steps, two at a time.  
  
Celia! I want to talk to you! he called, and she let out an angered, almost animalistic scream, and, much to Jack's shock and dismay, a scraping sound was heard on the floor above, and Celia's bedside table came crashing down the steps after him with a series of loud crashes. he cried in shock, doing a double take. Trying to turn around and race down the stairs backward at the same time, he fell onto his head, and tumbled the rest of the way down the steps. With a ratheraudiablecrack, he landed hard on his side, with the table landing after him, on his other side, then rolling off. Celia's dairy lay on the step he was when first the table had come. Jack's eyes were shut tightly and he let out a low groan, before passing out.  
  
Jack? Jack? Are, are you okay? a brunntte whispered quietly from somewhere nearby. Jack weakly blinked his his open. Everything in front of him was swimming in circles and his headfelt like it had been run over by a steam roller, his chest felt like it ahd spent the night under two. Jack? Are you awake? Can you hear me? it asked timidly, and he felt a smooth, soft hand grip his gently.  
I, I THINK so... he croaked quietly, trying to turn his head to face the person. She apparently smiled, took away one of her hands, and reached over for something in a pail next to him, which she then placed on his head. It was a cool, wet washcloth. He smiled weakly.  
  
That's good. she whispered, returning her now wet hand to his, it joining the first. So, uh, how much do you remember before this? she asked nervoously, looking at him(at least, he was pretty sure she was looking at him, he couldn't really tell....)  
  
Um, well, Celia came to the farm, and she was crying about something, then Muffy came by and tried to give me some gift, but I got her to leave, he said shakily, scratching at his brain.  
  
M'm hm, the girl responded, nodding her head. Anything else? she whispered. A tiny, soothing hum was coming out of a corner nearby, and he thought he could hear some type of airpump too.  
  
Well, Celia asked me if I like Muffy, and I said yes, and she ran off crying, and then I went inside. Later Vesta came by, and let me know some things about Celia, he continued, chosing his words carefully in case his guess was right and the girl next to him was Celia. And I ran over to her place, and fell donw the stairs, and, something, hit me..... he trailed off. Everything became really hazy after that. The girl nodded again, and squeezed his hand tighter.  
  
I'm, sorry Jack. I, I went into town with your horse, and, got attacked by bandits on my way back. And then, then I went and, and i hurt you! he heard sobbing from the figure, and raised a weak hand till he felt his fingers touch the salty liquid that streamed from those smoky gray-brown orbs that he could picture so clearly in his mind.  
  
Celia, please, calm down, it's all right... he whispered, stroking away all the tears. The girl sniffed quietly, and gently pushed away his hand.  
  
H-how did you know it was me? Doctor Hardy said you wouldn't be able to see right for a couple of days.... the girl sniffed quietly, rubbing her fingers around in a circular pattern over the hand of his that still remained in hers. He smiled knowingly at her.  
  
Aw, come on, you think I wouldn't recognize the woman I love just because she almost killed me? he asked jokingly. _What made me say that?'_ he thought to himself, but then he heard Celia's quiet laugh, though it was just a little saddened too.  
  
Jack, you don't mean that. I heaard you, you like Muffy... she said quieter than even before. He smiled knowingly again.  
  
Ce, it's just like you said, I _like_ Muffy, I never said I loved her, I love you. he repeated sweetly, tightening his grip around her hands. She smiled, sniffed, and laughed inbetween tears again.  
  
Oh, Jack, I, I love you two... she said in awe, and his smile widened.  
  
So, what's the damage? he asaked shakily, not exactly sure he wanted to know. Heheard her gulp, and braced himself to hear that he would die by sunset.  
  
Well, Doctor Hardy said it was pretty bad, um, you had, on broken rib on your left side where you landed, and three on the side my bedside table landed on you, but he also said it was a miracle because they didn't fracture your lungs or something. she said softly. He sighed, and felt a sharp pain in his chest, and kind of smiled weakly.  
  
I think, you mean they didn't punture my lungs, Ce. So, do you know how long I'll be here, or where this is? he asked, and she sighed, apparently relieved that he wasn't made at her for almost committing manslaughter.  
  
Your in the Inner Inn, Takakura found your horse on the way into town to get some breathing machines and things in case Doctor Hardy needed them. Hardy estimated a couple weeks, which is really miraculous too, if he's right. So, you got your horse back, thank the Goddess, Takakura's gonna take care of the farm, and you shoudl be better by the ned of next spring at the latest. she said, slowly and carefully, perhaps worried about confusing him. He sighed again, gasped in pain, and forced on another weak smile.  
  
All, right.... Um, Ce? I, er, have a, present for you. It's, in, my, bedside table. Second drawer. Just, don't, drop any more on me, kay? he said nervously, blushing slightl. Celia giggled lightly, and gave his hand one more squeze before getting up.  
  
I'm, gonna go get it. And, I still have some things to do for Vesta. I'll help Takakura with the farm, too. she said, heading for the door.  
  
he began, she turned to face him, smiling. He smiled back.   
  
All right, get some sleep, got it?  
All right, all right, I got it. Go on, don't let me hold you up. he agreed, and Celia nodded, closing the door tightly behind her. He smiled slightly, hoping everything would go as planned, well, ignoring the broken rib part anyway. Because, at home, in the second drawer of his bedside table, was a blue feather he had gotten from a group of kind little harvest elves.........  
  
!!!END FLASHBACK!!!  
  
((If you remember, Celia had just asked Muffy what she was doing here....)) Oh, Celia, can't a girl go swimming on a hot summerady without playing twenty questions? Muffy responded, her voice leaking with venom. Celia rolled her eyes and waded her way back to Jack. With one last glance at Muffy out of the corner of her eye, Celia tackled Jack, tumbling him into the water, and began kissing him passionatly.  
  
Ce, wha- he began before their moths collided(he lietterally caght his wife with his mouth).  
  
Celia muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from the vivid, aquatic make-out session. Meanwhile, Alex watxhed in total awe.  
  
Ooooo, mommy likes daddy..... he said quietly to no one in particular. Out of the corner of her eye, Muffy glanced down at him.  
  
No duh, kid. Otherwise, you'd be my.......... she stopped suddenly, a look of total, raw inspiration crossing her face. Hey, kid, ya want a drink? While mommy and daddy are busy, I could get you something. Maybe some candy? she offered, leaning down till she was level with the small figure, her eyes aglow with malevolence. Alex blinked a couple times, staring at her, then broke into a huge grin.  
  
Yeah! CANDY!! he cried happily, jumping up and latching around her neck. The waitress immediatly pulled up in shock so that he was dangling from her neck, just barely not losing his grip. She reflexivly moved her hands to his waist and gripped him in a detah hug, supporting him on her left arm.  
  
Shh, not so loud. All right, come on, kid. I'll get you something _special_. she hushed him, walking off. Meanwhile, Jack was flailing wildly under the unrelenting arms of his bruntte wife, who's strength was remarkable, kepping him pinned like this.

**ENDCHAPTER**


End file.
